


Homosexual Hangover

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I can't fucking believe I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry gets drunk at the Yule Ball and sleeps with someone anonymous.Written in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It creeps me the fuck out that I wrote this.  
> Implied sex and alcohol consummation during Goblet of Fire.  
> UNDERAGE Harry (14) with Cedric (17)  
> Seriously this creeps me out. The content and the title. Omfg.

"Ow. Fuck." Harry sat up in bed way too fast. He held his head in his hands and slumped over. He cracked an eye open and saw yellow sheets. Wait. Yellow sheets? Slowly, he looked around the room. Oh shit. He wasn't in his bedroom in Gryffindor Tower. By the decor of the room, he guessed he was in a Hufflepuff dorm. _Why the hell would I be in Hufflepuff?_ Slowly he swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand but was overcome by dizziness and plopped back onto the bed. He felt as though the world was spinning so he tried his best to keep still. _Okay Harry what happened last night? Try to remember._

The Yule Ball. Yes, that stupid dance. He had gone with Parvati but treated her rather badly. He had sat at a table moping with Ron for most of the night. Ron realized that he had completely blown it with Hermione, so they decided to start having fun and get pissed with the spiked punch. He vaguely remembered that it did not take too many drinks for him to see double and slur his sentences. Harry grimaced as foggy flashbacks of dancing provocatively with many people. His brow furrowed. There was a particular boy he was interested in. They had danced and flirted for a while. It bothered him because he couldn’t remember who it was.

He remembered being asked if he’d like to come up to his room. Obviously, Harry must have agreed. Harry blushed as he remembered the heated sex. They had removed one another’s clothes rather quickly, desperate for contact. Foreplay was ignored and they got straight to business. It had been Harry’s first time. Maybe it was a good thing he didn’t quite remember everything. He sighed. _Yeah, great Harry. That’s a great tale to tell. Oh, I lost my virginity to a random guy and I’m not certain who he is. Hermione and Ron would flip._ He groaned and put his head in his hands again. _Think Harry think! Who did you sleep with last night?_ He thought with all his might. He remembered that the chap had neat brown hair, tanned skin and a rather large member. He blushed.

Harry was startled when he heard the door to the bathroom open and close. _Oh great! Just what I need! Someone finding me, Harry Potter, completely hung over in Hufflepuff because he got pissed and doesn’t know who he had sex with! Yeah, Rita Skeeter would absolutely love that story!_ Harry decided to take it like a man and not hide under the covers but to face whoever it was. 

The boy who had just left the bathroom was tall and muscular. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black satin boxers. His face was covered because he was drying his hair with a large towel. Harry gulped. _Oh god, is this him?_ Harry gasped and his green eyes went wide when he saw who it was. Cedric Diggory was standing before him.

Cedric smiled. “Hello Harry.” He shuffled his feet. “Look, I am rather sorry about last night. I feel as though I took advantage of you.”

They stared at each other in silence. Cedric shifted his weight occasionally. Harry looked around the room and found his clothes. He got off the bed and started to put them on.

“Harry?” Harry looked up. Cedric seemed very nervous. “I’m sorry, Harry. I’m sorry for last night. It shouldn’t have happened. I mean, I’m pretty sure you’re straight so this must have been a shock to you.” He ran a strong hand through his damp hair. “I’d like us to be friends. We can put this behind us. I won’t say anything.”

Harry buttoned his pants and picked up his dress shoes. “Do you know any hangover cures that work?” He felt very nervous around Cedric and decided to change the subject.  
Cedric chewed on his upper lip. “I’ve found that a dozen Acid Pops and a gallon of pumpkin juice works.” 

Harry finished lacing his shoes and walked toward his Triwizard rival with his hand out. Cedric hesitated but shook it. “Friends?”

Cedric smiled brightly. “Yeah, friends.”

Harry smiled too, just not as brightly. “Good. I have to go. Ron and Hermione are probably freaking out. I’ll see you around sometime?”

Cedric nodded. “Yeah. I’ll see you around.” He watched as Harry left the dorm and sighed heavily. _If Harry only knew…_


End file.
